The present disclosure relates to targeted delivering of information, in particular targeted delivery of information to a transportation apparatus via a UAV network.
An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), commonly known as a drone and also referred by several other names, is an aircraft without a human pilot aboard. The flight of UAVs may be controlled either autonomously by onboard computers or by the remote control of a pilot on the ground or in another vehicle. UAVs have mostly found military and special operation applications, but also are increasingly finding uses in civil applications, such as policing, surveillance and firefighting, and nonmilitary security work, such as inspection of power or pipelines. UAVs are adept at gathering an immense amount of visual information and displaying it to human operators. However, it can take a great deal of time and manpower to interpret the information gathered by UAVs. In many cases, the information gathered by UAVs is misinterpreted by human operators and analysts who have a limited time window in which to interpret the information.
Delivery of media contents via a computer network is generally known in the art. Typically, conventional entertainment delivery via a computer network is on demand, meaning user selected media contents are pushed to the user when user requested the contents. Recently, active media streaming via a computer network has also gain wide popularity as an alternative form of traditional cable network. For example, existing technologies allow a user to view live TV shows via media streams on his/her portable device, such as a smartphone. In those technologies, certain geographical restrictions may apply to the media content delivery as the user travels. For example, certain TV shows available to the user for viewing through the media content streams in one geographical area may not be available to that user when the user travels to another geographical area. For achieving that, these technologies typically obtain a current location of the user and based on the current location of the user, determine which media contents are available to the user for viewing.